This invention relates to an optical fiber connector configured to be attached to an end of an optical fiber.
For example, an optical fiber connector which is able to hold an optical fiber without using an adhesive is disclosed in JP-A 2001-249251, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
As shown in FIGS. 19 and 20, the optical fiber connector of JP-A 2001-249251 comprises a ferrule having a front end and a rear end, an optical-fiber holding member having a front end and a rear end, a ring-shaped member, a spring member, a hollow-shaped holding member and a housing. The front end of the optical-fiber holding member opens in an initial state. The optical fiber is held by the optical fiber connector as described below. At first, the ring-shaped member and the spring member are attached on an outer surface of the optical-fiber holding member from the rear end of the optical-fiber holding member. Then, the optical-fiber holding member is inserted into the hollow-shaped holding member together with the ring-shaped member and the spring member. Then, the optical fiber is inserted into the optical-fiber holding member from the rear end of the optical-fiber holding member so as to pierce the optical-fiber holding member. The optical-fiber, which passes through the optical-fiber holding member, is inserted from the rear end of the ferrule. The inserted optical-fiber pierces the ferrule to project from the front end of the ferrule. Then, the housing is moved rearward from the front end of the ferrule so as to cover the ferrule. The moved housing and the hollow-shaped holding member are mated with each other so as to accommodate the optical-fiber holding member, the ring-shaped member and the spring member therewithin. The accommodated spring member pushes the ring-shaped member so that the ring-shaped member is pressed against forward. Accordingly, the front end of the optical-fiber holding member is closed. The closed front end of the optical-fiber holding member tightens the optical fiber so that the optical fiber is held by the optical-fiber holding member.
As described above, the optical fiber connector of JP-A 2001-249251 has a structure which enables easy work when focusing on the holding of the optical fiber. However, it is necessary to assemble parts one by one so as to hold the optical fiber when assembling the optical fiber connector. Accordingly, the optical fiber connector of JP-A 2001-249251 has a problem that the working time becomes long. Moreover, the members might be missed when the optical fiber connector is attached to the optical fiber at a dark place such as a building construction site. The optical fiber connector of JP-A 2001-249251 also has a problem that the optical fiber connector should be disassembled when the optical fiber is exchanged after the optical fiber connector is assembled.